1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional brake system has a mechanical structure and is relied on leverage to pull a cable. However, the conventional mechanical system requires a lot of element such that it is inconvenient to assemble the conventional mechanical system. The various elements also cause the conventional mechanical system to be unstable. Furthermore, the conventional mechanical system is simultaneously operated. All elements are operated together such that it takes strenuous strength for a user. Each element is related to other elements such the tolerance and gaps between the elements will consume the braking effect.
A conventional hydraulic brake system includes two brake devices respectively mounted on two handlebars of a bike and two hydraulic devices respectively mounted on the two brake devices. The two brake devices positioned on two handlebars are dominated with a front brake assembly and a rear brake assembly. However, each hydraulic device has hydraulic fluid filling therein such that the two hydraulic devices are heavy. The two hydraulic device are also increased the size of the handlebars. Those are not suitable for the requirement of the light weight bike. Furthermore, the form of the handlebar is adjusted due to the hydraulic device mounted on the handlebar. This costs a lot to re-thread the handlebar and increases a manufacturing fee of each bike. The stability of the structure of the conventional hydraulic brake system is decreased. Besides, the conventional hydraulic brake system is not able to mount on a mountain bike. The mountain bike has a derailleur mechanism mounted on the handlebar. The derailleur mechanism includes a transmission lever and a transmission cable. Therefore, a receiving space of the handlebar is more decreased and is not able to assemble with the conventional hydraulic brake system.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional brake system.